Lazos del pasado
by 1001fanfic
Summary: Unidad especial: Team 2. Episodio 13.- Frank Traber recibe una llamada inesperada: una antigua novia necesita su ayuda y él va a necesitar la de Susanna. También Hurt/Comfort. Banda sonora: Rino Gaetano, Fausto Bordalo, Rollings Stones, Gary Moore, Wir sind Helden y Geraldo Azevedo.
1. Intro

_Comienzo este relato porque siempre me han quedado ganas de ver como termina la serie; es una pena que hayan quedado tantas series sin acabar y esta será mi pequeña revancha. Así que esta historia procuraré no dejarla yo también en el aire ;). Espero que os guste lo que vaya escribiendo, ya que aunque intente seguir las premisas de la serie no es fácil crear historias de personajes ajenos sin poner un poco de uno mismo._

_Mi intención es continuar la serie escribiendo seis capítulos más, de lo cuales tengo un guión preparado y muchas partes ya escritas. A través de estos nuevos episodios iré haciendo evolucionar a los personajes hasta conseguir darle un final, así que tomaros la lectura con calma ;)_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y su entorno no me pertenecen, sino, yo le hubiese dado a la serie algún tipo de desenlace XDDD_

_La acción se sitúa a continuación del último episodio: 2x06. Episodio 12. Protección de testigos (Der Augenzeuge)._

* * *

Con el sol de frente, por fin en la autopista, sudando y jadeando el chaval sonreía y metía quinta… "Ahora verán".

Detrás, el porche 911 de la brigada de carreteras no estaba lejos, era su oportunidad: por fín cogerían a ese "bribón!" soltó Bonrath, y miró para su compañero: "Ahora verá".

Sin embargo a Herzberger la persecución lo había cogido en el peor momento: tenía todavía los sándwiches en la mano mientras buscaba el tupper en dónde los había traído, pero el hueco entre sus pies estaba lleno de papeles y bolsas. No era el momento de atender a las bravuconadas de Bonrath. Ya estaba a punto de coger el recipiente (_por fin!_), cuando el Audi blanco que perseguían giró bruscamente hasta colocarse sobre el arcén entre un camión y las vallas. Dieter viró también y Herzberger giró, pero en su asiento; los sándwiches fueron los siguientes en girar hasta soltar su contenido sobre Herzberger y el tapizado rojo. "Hey, que me acabo de poner perdido!". Lleno de salsa y mirando con enfado a Dieter comenzó a buscar unos pañuelos, y por supuesto tampoco los encontraba.

A pesar del cómico aspecto de su compañero, Bonrath ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Más bien un bufido fue su respuesta; parecía extrañamente enfadado. Y se concentró en el vehículo de delante. Pero de forma impredecible el Audi aceleró y giró de nuevo, esta vez a la izquierda, poniéndose fuera de su visibilidad. Bonrath aceleró otra vez justo en el mismo momento en que Herzberger abría la guantera y salían disparadas carpetas, hojas y cuadernos que se desparramaron sobre su compañero y cayeron incluso hasta el freno de mano y la palanca de marchas. Dieter, con mal gesto, quiso apartarlas, pero cuanto más les daba, más caían otra vez sobre la palanca. "Mierda, Horste". Sin embargo cuando salió de al lado del camión, dejó de atender porque no veía ya el Audi. El sol le daba en los ojos y los objetos se veían a contra luz, tenía que estar allí, pero quizá cualquier vehículo lo estaba ocultando. Aceleraba dando luces para adelantar, buscando y buscando.

Hasta que apareció entre esa Kangoo blanca y aquel Polo rojo, por un segundo, porque ya desaparecía otra vez… Dieter giró bruscamente de nuevo, sin avisar, y lo poco que ya quedaba de los sándwiches de su compañero, que estaba buscando los pañuelos en la solapa del techo, fueron a parar a su cara. El sobresalto lo hizo frenar y viró hacia la izquierda para esquivar la furgoneta blanca, pero el coche que llevaban detrás no tuvo tiempo de reacción suficiente y chocó contra ellos, volteándose hasta ponerse en el sentido contrario y enviándolos hacia la derecha en sentido transversal. Los coches de atrás chirriaron al frenar en seco.

Dieter salió del coche dando un portazo, mirando hacia el horizonte con el sol reflejándose en su frente manchada, pero no se veía ya ni rastro del Audi.

_Actúan en la carretera. Sus intervenciones son escalofriantes. Sus adversarios: traficantes, asesinos y chantajistas. No hay descanso para estos hombres cuando suena: ALERTA COBRA. Nuestra seguridad está en sus manos._


	2. Chapt 1: La llamada

_Se me borró el archivo de este capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo por completo... espero que os guste y os entretenga, porque mi esfuerzo ha sido doble ;). _

* * *

Bonrath dio un golpe sobre el techo del porche y le soltó con disgusto a Herzberger: "Si dejaras por una vez de comer y tuvieras todas tus cosas en su sitio nada de esto habría pasado". "¿Y tu quien te crees? Fittipaldi? ¡Ese tío se nos hubiera escapado igual!", respondió enfadado Herzberger "¡últimamente no hay quien te aguante!"

Por suerte ya había llegado el mercedes plateado de Susanna y estaban los comisarios examinando los daños. Frank se les acercó para curiosear y calmarlos, un poco sorprendido por el tono de la pelea. No era normal ver a Bonrath tan enfadado con su compañero.

"Vamos a ver, ¿qué pasa, chicos?", sonreía para los dos. "¡Ja!", exclamó Bonrath enfadado "¿Sabes que pasa? Que es incapaz de separarse de su comida y sus migas!" sentenció. Herzberger ofendido se fue refunfuñando de nuevo hasta el coche para limpiar el tapizado rojo. "Pero Dieter, eso no es una novedad, de repente ahora te enfada?". "Desde el momento en que tengo que estar limpiando el desastre que deja en la cocina, recogiendo las revistas que deja por ahí y perdiendo mi tiempo buscando mis cosas que jamás encuentro… sí, me enfada!". "Ah! Claro! Es verdad, estos días está Horste en tu casa por la avería de su caldera!" "... y me está volviendo loco!" Susanna, que acababa de llegar intentó mediar: "Pero la obra la terminan mañana y ya todo volverá a la normalidad". "El mañana nunca llega" dijo tragicómicamente Bonrath. "No crees que exageras?" le dijo Frank, y éste le respondió "¿Exagerar?" mientras se sacaba los restos de comida que tenía todavía pegados a la frente "Esto no es exagerar". Frank y Susanna no pudieron evitar echarse a reír mientras él le insistía "Hombre, no puede ser para tanto". "Frank", dijo Bonrath,"lo que tu digas no cuenta" Y Frank levantó las manos con gesto de _¿pero porqué?._ Susanna se reía abiertamente, "Reconócelo, tú entiendes el orden de la misma manera que Horste". "¿Que clase de conspiración es esta?", bromeó.

En ese momento interrumpió la discusión el sonido del teléfono de Traber. Mientras cogía el teléfono y se alejaba para hablar mejor, Susanna se quedaba con sus compañeros procurando que la sangre no llegase al río. Sólo al final pudo percibir como se despedía: "...entonces puedes acercarte a la comisaría. Nosotros vamos para allá".

Durante el camino de vuelta Frank se puso insoportable: bromeaba con todo, hizo los peores chistes que se le ocurrieron, no dejaba de curiosear por todas partes… (_pero a éste que mosca le habrá picado_, pensó Susanna).

Sin embargo ya en la comisaría lo entendió: sentada frente a Andrea estaba una chica menuda, morena, de pelo largo y rizo. Al ver un gesto de la secretaria ella se levantó y se giró. Su cara reflejaba nerviosismo y esperanza a partes iguales. Frank avanzó hasta ella con movimientos nerviosos y al llegar se quedó parado sin atreverse al más mínimo gesto, pero fue ella quien lo abrazó consiguiendo que de repente todo fluyese, parecía ser de nuevo como hace 15 años: la misma confianza, el mismo cariño. Sin reproches ya, sin tristeza.

El abrazo duró un breve momento, pero cuando se separaron, ambos parecían moverse en sincronía. La mirada y la sonrisa no hacían más que subrayarlo.

Frank la dirigió hasta la oficina, y Susanna, expectante, los seguía detrás. Al entrar las presentó mientras le ofrecía a la nueva visitante su propia silla: "Mi compañera, Susanna von Landitz… Clara Seara, … eeeh…(dudó) … una vieja amiga". Y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mirando para ella. Susanna sintió algo más que curiosidad, pero viendo como observaba fijamente a Frank, entre tensa y apremiante, la comisaria dijo: "Me tenéis que disculpar un momento. Necesito tomar un té" dirigiéndole a su compañero una mirada llena de significado. Él sonrió agradecido. Susanna siempre facilitaba estas acciones, sin necesidad de hablar.

Y Clara también suspiró de alivio. Así sería más fácil.

* * *

Susanna se acercó hasta la mesa de Andrea "¿Tomas un café?", "Vamos", contestó ella levantándose, dispuesta a cotillear sobre la chica que había estado esperando a Frank. Pero en ese mismo momento entraron Bonrath y Herzberger con cara de pocos amigos, sin mirarse si quiera. "Buf!", dijo Andrea, "¡Cómo vienen esos dos!", "Echando humo" añadió Susanna levantando las cejas.

Ambos se estaban colocando en sus respectivas mesas. "A ver qué escribes en el informe", soltó Bonrath, mientras su compañero resoplaba y removía sus papeles.

Andrea se rió: "Pues ya veo los titulares de mañana: El pequeño Schumacher 3 - Brigada de carreteras 0." "No es el mejor momento para hacerles la broma", le advirtió Susanna. "No va a ser necesario que se la haga yo. La prensa de hoy ya tiene ese titular aunque, claro, sólo cuenta los robos de ayer y de anteayer". "La verdad, no entiendo la gracia que le tiene a alguien el robar coches para correr con ellos y después abandonarlos" pensó Susanna en alto, y Andrea asintió, llevándose la taza a los labios mientras se encogía de hombros.


	3. Chapt 2: Qué pasa aquí?

Frank salió de la oficina al cabo de un rato con la cara desfigurada, las arrugas marcadas, las ojeras más patentes, y una mirada tensa que su compañera jamás le había visto.

"Susanna, tengo que hablar contigo", dijo al acercarse a ellas. Andrea se escabulló de allí y se llevó el café para su mesa. Pero Frank no hablaba, sólo miraba para la máquina del café. Jugueteaba con las tazas, aunque no con su típico nerviosismo, más bien parecía concentrado en algún pensamiento alejado de aquel lugar.

Y como Susanna veía que no iba a empezar él a hablar, lo trajo de nuevo a este mundo: "Dime,... ¿qué ocurre?" buscando su mirada. Pero él en cambió miró para el suelo y comenzó a frotarse la ceja, "Es complicado". Susanna suspiró, era la primera vez que tenía que usar un sacacorchos para que su compañero hablase, lo normal era tener dificultades para callarlo.

"¿Tiene algún problema?" probó a preguntar. Por fin captó la atención de Frank, quien la miró para decirle "Más bien su marido", y se volvió a quedar pensativo. "Está metido en un lío de tráfico de drogas, pero no puedo llamar a los de la brigada antidroga porque tienen la _certeza_ _absoluta_ (y lo subrayó con un gesto de su mano) de que hay alguien de dentro sobornado". Y volvió a dejar las tazas de café que ya había cogido para apoyarse sobre la encimera. "Su marido quiere salir y lo han amenazado de muerte", se giró para mirar a Susanna.

Su compañera estaba verdaderamente extrañada por el comportamiento de Frank. Por muy estrecha relación que tuviese con esa chica, por mucho que el asunto implicase a su antigua brigada, tenía la sensación de que se le escapaba algo.

"Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? Vamos a hablar con la jefa?"

"Sí, ya voy yo… le llevas esto a Clara?" levantando la taza de café, "dile que después tenemos que reunirnos con su marido" y sin dejarle responder, le puso la taza en la mano y se llevó la suya al despacho de Engelhardt.

Definitivamente a veces Frank era muy poco cortés.

Se fue entonces ella a junto de Clara y le tendió su café. En silencio ella siguió haciendo bailar la bolsita de su segundo té. "Frank ya te habrá contado lo que ocurre, no?", le preguntó la chica. Y ella, maldiciendo a su compañero con cada palabra que pronunciaba, le respondió "Bueno, sí... más o menos. Un poco por encima" pero prosiguió con tono decidido mientras tiraba la bolsita a la papelera: "Ha ido a hablar con nuestra superiora. Cuando vuelva tendremos que ir a ver a su marido", renegando otra vez de Frank por haberla dejado en aquella situación. La chica morena sonrió amable y le respondió "Ya he hablado con él. Nos podemos encontrar en una cafetería del Mediapark". _Bueno_, pensó Susanna, _por lo menos ella facilita las cosas_.

Y se le ocurrió también que este podría ser un buen momento para enterarse de algo más: "¿Hace mucho que conoces a Frank?", ella sonrió: "Sí… desde la Realschule. Estudiamos en el mismo centro aunque hacía ya muchos años que no nos veíamos", entornó los ojos recordando, "pero él es una de estas personas con las que sabes que siempre puedes contar", suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos, como investigando su opinión. Susanna se incomodó, cambiando de postura y de tema: "¿A qué hora has quedado con tu marido?" preguntó mirando el reloj. "Estará en la Kandinsky dentro de media hora, pero nos esperará si tardamos, no hay problema". Y Susanna miró hacia el pasillo deseando ver a Frank; se le estaba empezando a hacer cuesta arriba esa conversación.

Por suerte en ese momento vio al fondo aparecer su figura y ella abrió la puerta diciendo: "Ya viene", pensando: _menos mal!_. Frank entró y se dirigió directamente a por su chaqueta, que estaba en el respaldo de la silla sobre la que se sentaba Clara, así que la cogió y se agachó frente a su amiga: "¿Ya has hablado con él?", "Sí, hemos quedado en media hora", le agarró la mano y le contestó "Muy bien, vamos entonces". Se incorporó y la guió con su mano sobre la espalda. Ella se dejó hacer con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos Susanna se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Al cruzar la puerta pasaron junto a Bonrath y Herzberger que parecían discutir sobre la colocación de los papeles en la mesa y les dijo Susanna: "Por el bien de vuestra amistad espero que arreglen pronto esa caldera", Frank la miró y se rió, pero sus compañeros de apoyo pusieron más bien un gesto de disgusto, aunque pararon de discutir y se volvieron a sentar.

* * *

El café Kandinsky no tenía mucha gente a esas horas de la mañana, y la poca que había, estaba leyendo el periódico en la terraza. Ellos entraron hasta la enorme barra central, y Clara se dirigió directamente hacia un hombre moreno ya algo canoso, que debía rondar los 45. "Hans, este es Frank y ella su compañera Susanna von Landitz". Su marido dobló el periódico y saludó a los dos policías, diciéndole a él: "He oído hablar mucho de ti, sobretodo estos días, claro" y rió con evidente nerviosismo.

Frank le sonrió y se sentó, "Clara me ha contado un poco por encima la historia (y Susanna pensaba _en cambio a mí todavía nadie me ha contado nada_), ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es organizar rápidamente las cosas para que estéis a salvo y podamos pillarlos, a ser posible, con las manos en la masa". Hans asintió "¿Y que proponéis?". "Lo primero es poneros a salvo sin levantar sospechas. Si dejáis ahora todos la casa es probable que sospechen algo, porque seguro que te tienen bajo vigilancia. Incluso es probable que ahora mismo nos estén viendo". Hans y Clara, por inercia, miraron hacia los lados con disimulo. "Mi propuesta es pasar esta noche todavía en vuestra casa y que Clara junto con los niños se vaya a primera hora a un lugar seguro, mientras nosotros tendemos la trampa, pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Hans". "Por eso no hay problema. Yo solo quiero que ellos estén a salvo", y pasó un brazo por el hombro de su mujer. "No te preocupes, lo estarán. Ahora lo que debes hacer es volver a tu oficina y pasarme por fax o por e-mail los horarios de las rutas, con sus paradas. Clara tiene mi tarjeta. Borra los envíos que hagas. Yo ya me pondré en contacto contigo para concretar todo. Si te preguntan por esta conversación, puedes decir que hemos intentado sonsacarte información pero que tú has negado saber algo. Clara es mejor que vaya ahora contigo, tendré a alguien vigilando para vuestra seguridad". A continuación se levantó y le estrechó la mano, diciendo en voz alta "Si de repente se le cura ese extraño lapsus de memoria, háganoslo saber", bruscamente dio media vuelta y se marchó. Susanna tuvo que ir corriendo detrás, bastante enfadada ya a esas alturas.

* * *

"Vas a tener que contarme que pasa aquí" dijo Susanna malhumorada entrando en el asiento del copiloto. Frank la miró: "Claro", le contestó. Ella estaba que se subía por las paredes "¿A qué viene todo eso de la trampa, de la vigilancia, de que _tú_ (recalcando la palabra) y sólo tú, _tendrás a alguien vigilando_ (repitió con retintín)". "Cierto, espera un momento" y él marcó un número con el manos libres. "¿Tilo?" dijo tras el sonido de descolgar el teléfono "Soy yo, necesito un favor". "Hola Frank" se escuchó a la otra voz "¿Qué quieres?", "¿Qué haces esta tarde?", "Te respondería que nada, pero me parece que eso va a cambiar, verdad?", "Vale, pues necesito que vigiles a un par de personas. En breve te envío una foto de la chica y te doy una dirección. Ve armado, y ten cuidado, puedes estar siendo vigilado por otros", "En qué estarás metido…". "Tilo, confía en mí. Te llamo después" "Vale, Frank, lo que tu quieras" se escucho la voz resignada "Hasta pronto entonces" y se oyó colgar.

Cuando Frank volvió a mirar a su compañera, la mirada de odio lo penetraba de lado a lado. "No te pongas así, todo tiene una explicación. Hay que hacer las cosas muy rápido y no podía pararme a explicarte nada", "Más te vale que sea cierto". "La empresa de la que es jefe el marido de Clara, Hans, está siendo utilizada para la distribución de droga por Europa…" "¿De qué es la empresa?", le interrumpió Susanna, "de transporte y distribución de bebidas. Refrescos, cervezas y cosas así, ya sabes". "Vale, sigue". "A ver… por dónde iba?... ah, sí, Hans es el encargado de la zona de Renania del norte-Wesfalia, y cuando descubrió que la empresa servía de tapadera para el tráfico de drogas quiso salirse, pero sus jefes sospecharon que había descubierto algo más y lo han amenazado: o continúa todo igual, o lo matarán a él y a su familia" . Se calló unos segundos y continuó "Esto ya no te va a gustar" y la miró un momento mientras conducía. Susanna suspiró intentando contenerse "A ver... qué me vas a contar". Frank ya empezó a toquetear el volante, vacilando sobre cómo decirle… "Fraaank...?", le instó Susanna. Él cogió aire y le soltó: "Engelhart me dijo que podemos hacernos cargo de la investigación, y que hablaría con los de asuntos internos por el tema de la brigada antidroga, pero que no podía ofrecerle mientras ningún trato de protección a Hans y su mujer, hasta que no se demuestre que la historia del soborno es cierta, porque cambiaría de división y ya no podríamos llevar el caso nosotros" y agachó su cabeza como para protegerse mientras escuchaba a su compañera exclamar: "Oh! Frank! Cómo no me lo has dicho! Cómo les has prometido protección!? Pero tú sabes qué demonios estás haciendo!?", "Susanna, yo lo que sé es que esto no se puede dejar pasar y esperar unos días, por que a lo mejor no hay más tiempo. Ya has visto que tengo a quien acudir para ayudarnos. Y era mejor no decir nada a Hans y Clara, se iban a asustar sin necesidad…""¡Cómo que sin necesidad!". "Oye, que Tilo es un profesional", "Un profesional de qué?". "Mejor no te lo cuento", se rió. Y Susanna se escurrió por el asiento tapándose la cara mientras murmuraba "Esto no puede ser cierto, esto no puede ser cierto… oh, dios, no por favor...yo de esta te mato Frank".


	4. Chapt 3: Dudas

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se encontraron con la misma estampa que habían dejado: Bonrath y Herzberger discutiendo.

"Ya está bien, chicos", se interpuso Frank entre ellos "¿qué ha pasado ahora para que estéis de nuevo peleando?". Y Herzberger contestó: "Dieter está emperrado en que estos manuales debería tenerlos guardados yo y no él" mostrando un tocho de libros impresionante. Frank los empezó a ojear mientras Susanna les decía: "Parecéis niños pequeños". Y él añadió: "Pero estos manuales son de programas informáticos, deberían ser de los dos, no?", "Eso le dije yo", señaló Herzberger. "Pero es que esos programas los maneja él, no yo!", protestó Bonrath, "debería ordenar mejor sus cosas y hacer sitio para esto". "Dieter", comenzó suave Susanna, "quizá debieras abrir un poco la mano. Reconoce que lo que ahora te enfada, un día cualquiera te parecería normal". Refunfuñando, Bonrath colocó de nuevo los manuales en su cajón, "Vale, pero si necesito los cajones para guardar otra cosa tendrás que hacerles sitio", le dijo a su compañero, como diciendo que todavía no estaba enterrada el hacha de guerra.

* * *

Frank y Susanna entraron en la oficina, y tras cerrar la puerta, él comentó "Dieter está completamente fuera de sus casillas". "También lo estaría yo si tuviera mi casa patas arriba". "Normal", dijo mientras buscaba en su cartera, "eres demasiado inflexible" "¿Qué quieres decir?". "¡Ajá!" exclamó sacando una foto, "Susanna, no hay más que ver tu mesa" y salió de la oficina hacia la fotocopiadora. Ella fue detrás "¿Qué le pasa a mi mesa?" "Pulcra, ordenada, ningún papel fuera del sitio… si tuvieras que usar mi mesa no sabrías cómo empezar. No eres capaz de adaptarte a mi orden" la retó, "A tu desorden querrás decir" se rió Susanna sin darse por aludida. Y Frank le hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo _lo que tu quieras_, y con la fotocopia en la mano volvieron a la oficina.

"Frank", le dijo Susanna señalando su mesa con tono de burla "lo que tu llamas orden en realidad es un caos". "Lo que tu llamas orden, mi querida compañera, en realidad es asepsia" le dijo sorprendentemente duro, "La mía en cambio" continuó con tonillo burlón "es acogedora, me hace sentir como en casa". "Sí", respondió con sarcasmo Susanna, "no se puede negar que es tal cual como tu casa".

Frank la miró pero no respondió nada. Se le veía ocupado escribiendo y garabateando en la hoja. Al terminar se giró, la metió por el fax marcando unos números de memoria y mientras guardó de nuevo la foto en su cartera.

"¿Esa foto es de Clara?", le preguntó Susanna.

"Sí". Escueto y tenso, Frank no parecía querer seguir con la conversación, pero aún así ella insistió: "¿Es ella la chica de la cazadora?", "¿Quién?", se paró para mirarla. "Ya sabes,… tu primer amor…" Frank se rió y miró al suelo, "Claro, la chica de la cazadora… sí, es ella". "No sé que me impresiona más" dijo Susanna, "que tu cazadora tuviese más de 15 años o que lleves todavía una foto de tu primera novia en la cartera". Frank torció el gesto y se sentó en su mesa rebuscando en los papeles.

Pero en el fondo Susanna sintió lo que le acababa de decir. Todavía se sentía molesta por esa sensación de invisibilidad que le había acompañado buena parte de la mañana. Y esas observaciones sobre su inflexibilidad y su orden... _asepsia_ había dicho! Pero tenía que reconocer que aquel no era el comportamiento habitual de Frank. Por mucho que a veces se quejase de él, acostumbraba a ser mucho más amable. Sobretodo en los últimos tiempos. No entendía porqué se estaba comportando así, pero pensó que no ayudaba nada que ella se pusiera borde, así que quiso normalizar la situación y empezar de cero.

"Bien" le dijo sentándose en su silla, "entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?".

"¿Mi plan?"

"Sí", suspiró ella, pensando _así no hay quien sea flexible_, "tu plan".

"Eeeeh… bueno", decía mientras rebuscaba entre las carpetas que tenía sobre el escritorio, "mi plan no es muy concreto", entrecerró los ojos un poquito, "en realidad quiero encontrar primero al oficial corrupto. Con esa información podríamos conseguir cogerlos a todos, o casi".

"Ya, claro" contestó sarcástica, "en resumen: tu plan es pillarlos como sea. Frank, deberías pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. ¿No crees que Hans y Clara podrían estar más seguros con vigilancia policial aunque fuera otra división?". Sentía ser dura, pero no le cabía en la cabeza todo aquello.

Frank, que ya estaba jugueteando con el boli en la mano y moviendo las patas de la silla, se sentó hacia delante y se puso serio. "Claro que lo he pensado, pero créeme, es casi más peligroso el cambiar la división: tardan más tiempo y arman más revuelo. Yo en cambio conozco ya a la gente de esa brigada, conozco todavía las mafias de la zona, sé cómo funciona este tinglado y puedo hacer ciertas cosas sin levantar sospechas". Pero al terminar de hablar apoyó su cabeza sobre las manos, cerrando lo ojos. Parecía verdaderamente agobiado y Susanna estaba más acostumbrada a verlo moverse, aunque fuese sin sentido, que a verlo así parado. Así que pensó que sería una buena idea hacer lo que él haría: "Venga, vamos entonces a ver la lista de la brigada". Frank la miró y sonrió agradecido: "Vamos".

* * *

"Entonces", quiso resumir Susanna, "estos dos son los que no conoces", Frank asintió. "Bien, así que tendremos que mirar su expediente, el estado de sus cuentas y propiedades… se los voy a pasar a Andrea. El resto... tendremos que elegir, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿qué te parece si imprimimos la lista y mientras comemos eliminamos sospechosos?". "Ya estás tardando" dijo Frank tendiéndole su chaqueta y de muy buen humor.

* * *

Mientras en ese pequeño y modesto restaurante italiano Susanna se deleitaba con sus fettuccini al pesto y Frank devoraba su pizza a los 4 quesos, hablaban de los antiguos compañeros de Frank.

"Vale, tengo tres posibles, y otros tres marcados como insobornables. Y el resto aún lo tenemos en el aire. Dices que si tienen familia o un pasado irregular o sospechoso pueden estar siendo extorsionados, pero tú no confías en ninguno de ellos? Por ejemplo, tu exjefa, qué me dices de ella?"

"Bueno, ella no tiene familia ni pasado irregular, pero sí mucha ambición que le puede hacer picar el anzuelo" y se quedó pensativo. "La verdad es que no creo que sea ella, pero no tengo ninguna certeza"

"Frank, certezas ahora no vamos a tener. Creo que te estás dejando llevar por tus sentimientos respecto a ella"

"Puede ser" e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"Te sientes traicionado por ella y por eso piensas que ella puede no ser confiable, pero en realidad crees que es honesta, es así?". Y él asintió ladeando la cabeza con una mueca, "Sí, un buen resumen".

"Bien, pues debemos alejar esos prejuicios de nuestra cabeza y cambiar nuestra perspectiva pensando _si yo fuese el traficante, a quién elegiría?_". "Al más débil" soltó Frank al momento. "¿Y quién de estos es el más débil?" Frank señaló el nombre de Gerolf Maurer en la lista. "Bien, ya tenemos al sospechoso número uno".

Poco a poco iban desgranando las distintas personalidades y probabilidades, los medios para contactar con ellos… Susanna iba tejiendo una red muy completa de la situación y todo empezaba a parecer más fácil. Hablaban y dilucidaban distintas ideas mientras terminaban su comida, entre la adrenalina y la energía que generaba la apremiante búsqueda.

"Al salir" dijo Frank, "tendremos que pasar por mi casa. Tengo una carpeta con información sobre los miembros de la brigada y la debo tener allí".

"¿Y que haces tú con esa información en casa?", se sorprendió Susanna.

"Esto no es la primera vez que ocurre", contestó escuetamente. Y ella pensó _vaya, ya estamos_,"Y la vez anterior salió bien?". Frank la miró fijamente unos instantes y luego dijo "No sabría decirte".

A Susanna le costaba imaginarse a su compañero investigando a la gente con la que trabajaba y comenzó a pensar que había partes de Frank que, contrariamente a lo que siempre había pensado, no conocía. Lo observaba mientras pedía zalameramente, como era habitual, un café y un té para ellos. Cuando se giró nuevamente para decir sonriendo "no siempre tenemos tanto tiempo para comer", ella no pudo evitar soltarle: "Me parece un poco mal que me la hayas jugado, Frank". Él se echó para atrás sorprendido… Susanna continuó "Tú ya sabías lo que te iba a contar Engelhardt, por eso fuiste solo". Avergonzado, él no acertaba a contestar. "No entiendo porqué no me cuentas las cosas. Pensaba que éramos compañeros. Y no entiendo tampoco porque me dejas fuera en determinadas ocasiones". "Susanna", repetía él suplicante, "Susanna, yo no pretendía nada de eso. Lo siento mucho", mientras hacía el amago de cogerle la mano, pero sin atreverse a tocarla. "Susanna, lo de la jefa es cierto que fue premeditado, pero necesitaba que me diera carta blanca y temía que entre las dos echaseis todo abajo", él hablaba nervioso, buscándole continuamente la mirada, "pero si te has sentido a parte en otras ocasiones no ha sido premeditado, nunca fue mi intención". Ella lo miraba fijamente, valorando lo que decía, pero sin gesto duro. Sin embargo Frank temblaba de arriba abajo.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó colocando el café solo para Frank y el té para ella. Él miró para el pocillo unos instantes y después levantó la vista "En parte te traje aquí para compensar la mañana que has tenido". Susanna se echó a reír, "Lo imaginaba", le contestó, "pero también comprenderás que me moleste bastante lo de que me hayas dejado de lado con la jefa". Frank se sonrió mientras le echaba al menos tres cucharadas de azúcar al café. "Lo siento, Susanna, pero tienes que reconocer que si hubieses venido conmigo habrías opinado que era mejor que lo llevase otra división". Ella sonrió "Lo admito, vale. Aunque me gustaría que me hubieses dado al menos una oportunidad". Y se calló durante un rato. Cómo podía ser, con todo lo que habían compartido, que ahora la tratase así.

Después, mirándolo a los ojos le preguntó con un deje de ansiedad "¿Confiarías ciegamente en mí?", "Claro", sonrió él sin dudarlo y la miró "¿Y tú en mí?". Distraída pensando en otra cosa, respondió "No sé, supongo que sí"."¿Supones?" parecía defraudado, "¡Vaya respuesta!". Comprensiva, Susanna se dio cuenta de cómo una frase así le podía importar y se le acercó: "Frank", y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, "te estoy ayudando con esto... será por que confío en ti, no? Sólo debes aprender a contarme las cosas". Él bajó los ojos al suelo, nervioso, y luego la volvió a mirar, intentando saber hasta que punto tenía que ver su respuesta con lo molesta que se podía sentir por lo de Engelhardt.

"Es hora de marcharnos" dijo Susanna. Pero justo en ese momento reconoció de fondo las notas de una canción de Rino Gaetano y dejó llevar su pensamiento, medio hipnotizada escuchando:

_Tu,_  
_forse non essenzialmente tu,_  
_un'altra_,  
_ma è meglio fossi tu_  
_Tu,_  
_forse non essenzialmente tu,_  
_hai scavato dentro me _  
_e l'amicizia c'è_  
_Io_  
_che ho bisogno di raccontare, io,_  
_la necessità di vivere_  
_ rimane in me*_

Bruscamente la trajo de nuevo al mundo Frank con un "¿Vamos?". "Claro" dijo sacudiéndose los pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza, y se levantó con él, dirigiéndose otra vez a la central, mientras se quebraba la voz de Rino a sus espaldas:

_e sono ormai convinto da molte lune __  
dell'inutilità irreversibile del tempo… **_

* * *

(*)

_Tú,_

_puede que no esencialmente tú,_

_algún otro,_

_pero es mejor que seas tú._

_Tú,_

_puede que no esencialmente tú,_

_has ahondado dentro de mí_

_y la amistad que hay_

_Yo que necesito relatarte, yo,_

_la necesidad de vivir_

_permanece en mí_

(**)

_y estoy convencido ya desde hace muchas lunas_

_de la inutilidad irreversible del tiempo…_


	5. Chapt 4: El plan

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. He decidido ponerles un título porque veo que la numeración que llevan es un poco liosa y puede dar lugar a confusión._

_Sigo dibujando un poco más los personajes, para explicar porqué se sienten atraídos pero todavía no están juntos, centrándome más en el punto de vista de Susanna para así poder convertirla en un personaje más cercano. Pretendo hacerlo lentamente, sin forzar. Ya me contaréis lo que os parece._

* * *

La luz de la tarde pasaba a través de las persianas venecianas mientras Susanna buceaba en el ordenador y Frank trazaba concentrado flechas y círculos sobre un papel sin dejar de pasarse cada poco la mano por la cara.

"Hay algo que no entiendo", dijo. Susanna lo miró expectante. "Por mucho que tengan a alguien dentro de la policía no comprendo como pueden evitar cualquier tipo de examen. Es decir… he estado mirando las rutas y muchas de ellas pasan por puntos de control rutinarios de nuestra brigada… cómo evitan eso? ¿Qué tienen, un topo en cada brigada? imposible!" Y Susanna se quedó pensativa… "o no tan imposible…" y se giró hacia el ordenador comenzando a teclear. Frank se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar tras la espalda de ella, "¿Qué buscas?", "Antes vi una curiosa coincidencia… ajá! Aquí está: mira, Peter Kraus y ahora en su expediente te remiten a Thomas Kraus, su hermano!" "¿Ese no es el chico nuevo? Ese de pelo rizo?" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano en la cabeza. "Sí" confirmó Susanna "el mismo, ves" señalando en la pantalla "destino actual: Brigada de carreteras".

Entusiasmado Frank exclamó "¡Bingo! Susanna, eres genial!".

"Vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más si quieres que te perdone" le cortó ella seca pero con media sonrisa.

"Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti…" (mientras ella de nuevo lo interrumpía con un "no te servirán más cumplidos") "… la franqueza" y Frank se levantó con gesto de _no tiene remedio_.

"Ahora tenemos que confirmar si son ellos", volvió Susanna al tema, todavía sonriendo por lo que había dicho su compañero, "no olvides que tenemos otros sospechosos…" "Podríamos poner un cebo". "Ya, pero ¿cuál?" Frank se paseaba por la oficina dejando arrastrar las yemas de sus dedos por la pared, y comenzó a pensar en alto: "Si decimos que tenemos un soplo pueden acabar sospechando de Hans, … o incluso de Clara! Así que es mejor tapar nuestra búsqueda con otro pretexto…" "como la búsqueda de tráfico de armas", "Por ejemplo", asintió Frank.

* * *

"¡Jefa!", Frank hablaba con el entusiasmo de un vendedor de coches, "es un plan perfecto, no puede fallar".

"Traber", le respondió seria su superior desde el otro lado de su mesa de despacho, "¿quieres que te enumere todo lo que puede salir mal?"

"Engelhardt", intervino Susanna, "es un plan sencillo pero eficaz. Simplemente tenemos que cortar el suministro antes de la carga del camión, poner otro conductor, informar a los sospechosos de puntos de control distintos y así sabremos quién de ellos colabora con las mafias. Claro que pueden salir mil cosas mal, pero el riesgo no es mayor que en otros casos".

"Pero el despliegue sí", contestó Engelhardt, "necesito convencer a nuestros colegas de hacer la redada y la vigilancia de los sospechosos. Es probable que opinen que este es un plan muy costoso y que hay otra manera más sencilla de conseguir los mismos resultados".

"Los mismos, imposible!" dijo Frank alterado, "la única forma de proteger a nuestros informantes a toda costa es simular que no han dicho nada. No podemos permitir que las personas que nos han dado la información sufran por ello". "Traber, los programas de protección están para estos casos". "Oh, venga, vamos jefa, usted ya sabe como funcionan, te cortan la vida, ahora mismo no tenemos necesidad y lo que sí tenemos es una oportunidad única". Y Susana añadió: "Podríamos desmantelar una red de tráfico de drogas, limpiar la policía de corruptos y conseguir que los informantes salgan bien parados, qué hay mejor que eso? Ni siquiera hay que contar todo el plan, directamente decimos que estamos buscando una red de tráfico de armas y se acabó la historia". Engelhardt suspiró y cogió el teléfono: "Está bien. Llamaré al comisario jefe Rohmer, a ver que puede hacer..."

* * *

Dentro de un pequeño Volkswagen Polo verde Frank conducía en silencio, y Susanna lo miraba de tanto en tanto, preguntándose… "¿te preocupa algo?" Frank, sorprendido levantó las cejas y la miró "…eh… no especialmente, no sé", y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera. Y ella hubiera preferido mil y una respuestas distintas, porque esa, justo esa, le extrañaba de verdad: el charlatán y bocazas de su compañero rehuyendo una conversación…

Al llegar a la estación de servicio dejaron el polo en el aparcamiento detrás de unos camiones y allí aprovecharon para introducirse en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta que minutos más tarde condujo Hans hasta su casa.

Clara los hizo pasar hasta la mesa para cenar. Por el suelo, jugando, estaban un par de niños de entre cinco y siete años, que se escondieron bajo la mesa, entre risas, en cuanto los vieron entrar. "Estos pequeñajos son Emil y Uwe, pero ya saldrán más tarde a saludaros" dijo Clara agachándose para hacerles un gesto a los niños, quienes se pusieron a reír aún más. "Si tenéis hambre, es el momento de sentarse, acabo de terminar ahora mismo la cena". "Hummm… vigilancia con comida casera, esto es un lujo" bromeó cariñoso Frank mientras todos se iban sentando y Clara desaparecía hacia la cocina.

Volvió a aparecer poco después con una sencilla fuente de la que les fue sirviendo una especie de revuelto con pescado. "Bacalao à Braz!" exclamó riendo Frank, "debería haberlo supuesto". "No sé ni cómo lo dudaste siquiera". Hans intervino "pues también se ha convertido en mi plato favorito" y le guiñó un ojo a Frank, "serán las manos de la cocinera". Él seguía los movimientos de Clara, medio hipnotizado, mientras escuchaba la música que se iba filtrando por el fondo:

_Lembra-me um sonho lindo, quase acabado  
Lembra-me um céu aberto, outro fechado  
Estala-me a veia em sangue, estrangulada  
Estoira no peito um grito, à desfilada_

"¿Recuerdas la canción?", le preguntó Clara. "¡Cómo olvidarla! La habré escuchado cientos de veces…" decía Frank temiendo que el corazón le latiese demasiado fuerte mientras escuchaba "…_afaga-me o corpo todo, se te pertenço_…"** Y procuró centrarse en el plato que tenía delante. Susanna, para darle un respiro, le preguntó a Clara "Entonces eres portuguesa?" "En realidad no, mis padres sí ¿Reconociste el idioma?". Susanna se rió "Reconozco más el plato y tu apellido que el idioma, ahora me suena muy diferente". "Será porque no es portugués de Brasil, sino de Portugal. Esta es una canción que escuchábamos mucho de aquellas…". Molesta, Susanna quiso desviar el tema: "Mientras era pequeña y vivíamos en Madrid íbamos a Estoril en verano" "¿A Estoril?" se extrañó Clara, "Mis padres son del Alentejo, una zona cercana pero bastante más humilde". "Con grandes vinos!" Clara sonrió, contenta de encontrar con quien hablar de aquella tierra soñada.

Mientras hablaban, Frank aprovechó para terminar de comer escudriñando por la ventana con el plato en la mano, pero al volver a sentarse notó como uno de los niños le desataba los cordones de las botas. Cuando se agachó para mirar, el mayor lo abordó por un lado: "¿Es verdad que casi te matan?". Al principio Frank se le quedó mirando fijamente, mientras el silencio alrededor marcaba una tensión que pronto se borró cuando él se echó a reír, y le respondió con aire fingidamente misterioso: "Es verdad". Entonces el pequeño de un brinco se puso en pié, dándose de paso un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con la mesa, y le preguntó todo emocionado "¿Me enseñas la herida? me enseñas la herida?". Frank sonrió y abriéndose los botones de la camisa dijo "Claro" y si él apartaba el vello del pecho se podía intuir una extraña y desdibujada cicatriz que subía a lo largo del pecho en diagonal, cruzando el esternón. "Ala!" exclamó el pequeño, pero el mayor, mirando por encima de su hermano, dijo "Bah! Yo pensé que te cruzaba todo el pecho". Frank se reía con el desparpajo de los niños, mientras Clara se acercó dudando en si sacarlos de allí, pero él le hizo un gesto como de _no pasa nada_. "Antes me cruzaba todo el pecho, porque era más pequeño" Y los ojos de los niños se abrían como platos. "Y no te moriste?", "Mala hierba nunca muere" intervino Susanna con sarcasmo, bastante incómoda por sentirse a parte de todo aquello sin saber nunca de qué se hablaba. En ese momento Clara agarró al peque por la mano y les dijo: "Vamos, niños, deberíamos ir para cama y dejarlos tranquilos. Otro día habláis más con él" "¿De verdad?" preguntó el mayor ilusionado. "Claro, otro día", les sonrió Frank.

* * *

_*"Me recuerda a un sueño lindo, casi acabado  
Me recuerda a un cielo abierto, otro cerrado  
Me estalla la vena en sangre, estrangulada  
Estalla en el pecho un grito, hacia fuera"_

_**"…acaríciame el cuerpo todo, si te pertenezco…"_

Son fragmentos pertenecientes a la canción de Fausto Bordalo Dias: _Lembra-me um sonho lindo_.


	6. Chapt 5: La vigilancia

_El pasado de Frank, me siento en la necesidad de explicarlo, lo he trazado en base a dos ejes: uno, el hacer un paralelismo con el personaje de Susanna y así crear mayor afinidad, y otro que me ayuda a ver como naturales algunos momentos de la serie que no me encajaban completamente, y me parecían metidos con calzador. Para crear este pasado me baso fundamentalmente en sus reacciones durante los episodios 3 (Testigo Ocular) y 11 (Mezcla explosiva), aunque si revisáis la serie veréis que todo encaja a la perfección._

_He abierto una cuenta en youtube solo para tener una lista de reproducción con la música que vaya añadiendo a la historia. Mi nombre de usuario es el mismo (1001fanfic) y la lista de reproducción se llama como el fic: "Lazos del pasado". Si queréis la dirección, en mi perfil tenéis un enlace._

* * *

"¿Walter?", Frank escudriñaba por la ventana mientras hablaba por el móvil, "Tilo volverá a las seis. Nosotros ya estamos dentro" (…) "Vale, hasta después. Gracias por todo".

Susanna miraba a Hans y Clara sentados en el sofá, y pensó que era un buen momento para que Frank hablase un poco con ellos, así que le dijo "Ya empiezo yo este turno. Te toca el siguiente" Y se marchó hacia una esquina del ventanal de la sala. Frank ni siquiera la miró, no apartaba la vista de fuera, pero le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que la había oído. Y ella al final, en vez de mirar hacia fuera, no dejaba de mirar hacia él, entre preocupada e intrigada, tratando de esconderse a sí misma los sentimientos de rabia que le asaltaban cuando recordaba lo apartada que se veía y sin querer dejarse llevar por la inquietud que le despertaba la mirada taciturna de su compañero. No sabía cómo sacarlo de ese estado, hasta que cruzó una mirada con Clara, e instintivamente señaló con un gesto hacia Frank. Ella sonrió comprendiendo, se fue junto a él, y cogiéndolo del brazo se lo llevó hasta el sofá, junto con su marido.

Susanna volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, procurando no fijarse en el reflejo de la imagen de las tres personas sentadas en el sofá. Sin embargo no podía olvidar la escena de los niños, con aquella cicatriz. ¿Cómo podía ser que nunca antes la hubiese visto?¿Cuántas cosas habría que no conocía de su compañero? Tenía que reconocer que se enfadaba y se preocupaba a partes iguales. Si no fuera por esa mirada extraña y triste que tenía, ya le hubiese pedido explicaciones, le hubiese obligado a disculparse, porque tendría que escucharla y le diría que… _oh! dios!_, suspiró, _necesito calma_. Tenía que admitir que el enfado le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro. Debería relajarse, respirar, concentrarse sólo en vigilar… mierda! Cómo le estaba costando!

Pero justo en ese momento percibió un olor dulce, humeante y penetrante. "Con leche, sin azúcar", le puso Frank la taza delante, con una sonrisa zalamera y los ojillos brillantes buscándole la mirada. Ella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. "Gracias"."Gracias a ti", le respondió él rápido y suave, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo al sofá.

* * *

Se podía escuchar de fondo, muy bajito, _You can't always get what you want_, de los Rollings, cuando Frank volvió al sofá con ellos. Se sentó haciendo los coros _you get what you need_, y se giró hacia Clara "¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas?". Ella se rió "Sí, puedo decir que sí. Vivo del baile, aunque sea dando clases; me encanta" y se calló mirando para su pocillo de café, nerviosa, pensando sin duda en que había demasiadas posibilidades de que su vida cambiase de hoy para mañana. Frank se dio cuenta tarde de que había metido la pata, _como siempre_, pensó. Y miró para Susanna, allí al pie del ventanal, _de esta no voy a salir tan fácilmente_, se temía. "¿Y tú?" Clara lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero él demasiado despistado respondió "¿Yo?" "Ja, ja, sí, tú, has conseguido lo que buscabas?", ella creía entender de dónde le venía el despiste. "Pues sí" dijo Frank no muy alegre, "Lo conseguí, ya están donde tenían que estar. Pero ya ves para lo que ha servido." Clara le puso la mano sobre el brazo, cariñosa, y él le correspondió con su mano sobre la de ella. "Yo creo que elegimos el camino correcto para cada uno", le dijo ella. "Puede que sí", asintió Frank sonriendo, "aunque tampoco sabría escoger otro".

Hans vio que se quedaban callados, así que aprovechó para decir "Por suerte, tu camino hoy nos viene muy bien. Yo sé que esto lo haces por Clara, pero de verdad que te agradezco todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por nosotros". Pero Frank lo interrumpió diciendo "No te preocupes. Es cierto que lo hago por Clara, pero también por ti… y por mí. O mejor tendría que decir que lo hago para conseguir que no haya tanto cabrón suelto".

* * *

Con sutileza Hans los dejó solos y se marchó a la habitación, alegando que debía descansar. Deseaba que hablasen un poco y con tranquilidad. Clara lo necesitaba, y él entendía que era la mejor manera de pasar el capítulo de Frank. "Él sabe que lo quiero, no lo duda, como seguro que tú tampoco dudas que te he querido. Mi vida son él, y mis hijos, la felicidad que me dan no la cambio por nada", le explicaba Clara. "Yo le he hablado mil veces de ti, porque lo conocí poco después de romper contigo. Aunque no lo creas, yo estaba muy mal". Frank bajó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza mientras Clara continuaba: "Sabe lo que te quiero" dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la pierna, él la miró largamente de soslayo. "¿Otro café?" preguntó ella levantándose. "Vale", fue la lacónica respuesta de él, soltando un suspiro y hundiéndose en el respaldo del sofá.

Tras unos minutos volvió a aparecer con una bandeja y tres pocillos. Uno para Susanna, quien se acercó un poco más a ellos para cogerlo, mientras Frank decía "Voy a por más azúcar". "No, deja, ya voy yo", se ofreció ella y mientras se dirigía a la cocina escuchó a Clara: "Está en la alacena de arriba, al lado de la campana". "Vale", contestó, y se fue directamente a abrir esa puerta. Encontró rápido el paquete de azúcar porque estaba todo extremadamente bien colocado, alineado incluso, y pensó _vaya, no sé cómo habrá aguantado el desorden de Frank_. Sonrió imaginándoselos, pero se sorprendió imaginándose a ella misma recogiendo todo lo que desordenaba él. _Mierda!_ La situación empezaba a sobrepasarla. Intentó relajarse un momento aspirando el aroma que aún salía de la cafetera recién usada; salió de allí contando mentalmente y respirando al compás: _uno, dos,… uno, dos…_

Pero al acercarse a la sala de nuevo pudo percibir una frase de Frank "Yo también te quiero, Clara, por dios…, lo que te he echado de menos!" Susanna se quedó helada. No pudo continuar, simplemente su cuerpo dejó de funcionar y se paró allí como una estatua. Le llegaba todavía su voz que casi susurraba: "No te arrepientas de haberme llamado. Me alegro de haber venido y estar hablando contigo de esto, la verdad. Porque yo también me sentía como una mierda. Pero no le des más vueltas: ahora todo está bien, no te preocupes por mí. Me parece genial que estés con Hans, que tengas una familia formada. Yo simplemente me alegro de poder ayudarte y así poder devolverte de alguna manera la ayuda que tú también me diste. Me hacer sentir mejor. Es confuso tenerte delante después de tanto tiempo, pero no porque quiera volver contigo, si no porque no me lo esperaba. Has sido muy importante para mí, pero ya hace tiempo que sé que nuestro momento pasó." "Frank... gracias. Me sentía bastante mal por llamarte, no sabía como reaccionarías. Si no fuese tan importante no lo hubiese hecho. Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. No quería que confundieses mis intenciones, pero tampoco mis sentimientos. Me alegro de que pensemos igual. Eres estupendo Frank". Susanna iba recuperando el color cuando escuchó que Clara decía con una entonación pícara: "Aunque ya me imaginaba que quizá estabas con la cabeza en otra persona…" "¿Qué?" "Ya sabes..." "Oh, venga, qué va!" "Pues Maria está convencida de estás loco por tu compañera". Susanna sentía el corazón en la boca. "Maria,… bah, total, da igual, ella… yo diría que a veces ni me soporta". "Ya veo que sigues teniendo la autoestima por los suelos", le contestó Clara. Él respondió un triste y desanimado "Ya ves".

Susanna sintió de repente que no tenía que haber escuchado aquello y sigilosamente dio unos pasos atrás. Volvió a entrar haciendo un poco más de ruido. Ellos se callaron al momento, creando un silencio incómodo, mientras ella ponía el azúcar sobre la mesita. "Siento haber tardado un poco en traerlo", dijo, pero sus manos temblaron, y Frank sospechó que quizá ella hubiese escuchado algo. Clara dijo medio en broma "Quizá tardaste en encontrarlo" y ella notó como le empezaba a arder la cara, pero se levantó y se giró para que no lo notasen. "En realidad me pareció escuchar un ruido, pero no debía ser nada", mintió, pero sobresaltado Frank se puso de pie y se fue hacia la cocina llevándose la mano hacia el arma que tenía detrás.

* * *

Susanna se sentía mal. No sólo por haber dicho una mentira tan tonta, ni por haber escuchado aquella conversación a escondidas, sino también porque no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Debería estar vigilando la casa, y en vez de eso estaba vigilando a la gente que estaba dentro. La presencia de Clara la desestabilizaba. No sabía si odiarla o qué. Preferiría que no fuese tan perfecta, para poder sentirse menos intranquila. Al tiempo que miraba por el ventanal no dejaba de sentir cómo el mundo se movía sin ella. Frank y Clara de pie, uno al lado del otro, al otro extremo de la sala… todos los retazos del pasado de Frank que ella no conocía, ni sospechaba si quiera, pero que Clara sí sabía…

Ellos sin embargo, se despedían. "Mejor me echo un poco, aunque no consiga dormir. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo", le dijo ella acariciándole suavemente la mejilla. Él sonrió y miró para el suelo: "No creo que pueda…". Clara lo miró con pena, pero bromeó: "Batman vigila". Frank se rió y ella aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Hasta mañana", con un pequeño abrazo se despidió marchándose después hacia las habitaciones.

* * *

Llevaban ya más de una hora vigilando cada uno desde un extremo diferente del salón, pero Frank la miraba cada poco, con disimulo. Podía percibir lo intranquila que estaba, pero no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Lo que sí sabía era lo culpable que se sentía. El no haberle hablado antes de su familia ahora le pasaba factura… Nunca parecía un buen momento y ahora… Si no estuviese siempre dudando qué decir o qué hacer no se hubiese metido en ese problema. Y además ella aún seguía molesta por lo de Engerlhardt, mierda! Cómo demonios había conseguido meter la pata tanto! Cómo podría explicarle que todo había sido sin querer, que no había valorado correctamente las consecuencias, que justamente quería evitar lo que estaba sucediendo. Si al menos supiese poner una palabra después de otra, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar. Cualquier comienzo le parecía que podía entenderse al revés. No quería más malentendidos. Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a toquetear la pared con los dedos y Susanna miró para él. Sólo de un vistazo se imaginó lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, así que se acercó a él: "Deberías dormir un poco" le dijo suavemente. Él sólo fue capaz de soltar un suspiro _¿dormir? Quién podría dormir así?_ "Tal vez más tarde" mintió. Susanna sonrió al oírlo y le apartó, cariñosa, el pelo de la frente, sabiendo que mentía. A veces Frank era como un niño, tan ingenuo y transparente… "No podrás dormir con tanto secreto, deberías soltar lastre", dijo medio en broma. Él se rió y se apoyó en la pared, mirando hacia fuera para darse un poco de tiempo. Allí al lado junto a una estantería estaba apoyada la vieja guitarra de Clara, y pasó los dedos sobre las cuerdas y con las vibraciones de las cuerdas agarró el mástil y se sentó a rasguear despacio sobre la caja. "¿Sabes tocar?" "Algunas cosas, no muchas" pero empezó, rozando apenas las cuerdas, un inconfundible riff: _si, si- la - si, si- la- si_… y comenzó a cantar despacio, casi susurrando:

_Baby... do you understand me now?__  
Sometimes I feel a little mad.  
Don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel.  
When things go wrong, it seems so bad._

_I'm just a soul whose intentions are good._  
_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood._

_Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree_  
_with a joy that's hard to hide._  
_And sometimes it seems all I do is worry,_  
_and then I show my other side._

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good._  
_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood._

_If I seem edgy, I want you to know_  
_that I'd never mean to take it out on you._  
_Life has its problems and I get my share,_  
_that's one thing that I never mean to do._

Susanna sonrió porque fue consciente de que había _olvidado_ un verso fundamental: _'cause I love you_, y le pareció tan tierno, tan ingenuo, tan típico de Frank, que le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le acompañó cantando el estribillo:

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.__  
__Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood._

_If I seem edgy, I want you to know_  
_that I'd never mean to take it out on you._  
_Life has its problems and I get my share,_  
_and that's one thing I never mean to do (…)_

_Oh baby, don't you know I'm human_  
_and have thoughts like any other one._  
_And sometimes I find myself alone,_  
_regrettin' some foolish things that I have done._

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good._  
_Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood._  
…

Susanna le sonrió, "Me gusta cómo cantas" y le dio un suave apretón con el brazo que había pasado sobre su hombro. Frank sólo pensaba en que si se giraba la besaría. Ni siquiera sospechaba que también ella lo deseaba. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se levantó para dejar de nuevo la guitarra contra la estantería.

"Estoy descubriendo hoy muchas cosas nuevas sobre ti" Frank se volvió hacia ella para saber si se lo decía positivamente o no. Por suerte, sonreía para él. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado, y nervioso todavía, cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas, mirando para el suelo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir una idiotez.

"¿Nunca me vas a contar porqué tienes esa cicatriz?". Él suspiró y se echó hacia atrás. Por un momento se había olvidado de donde estaba y qué hacía. No sabía si eso era buena o mala señal. Se rió nervioso y se pasó las manos por la cara. "Claro", pero pensó _por dónde empiezo?_. Susanna le echó un cable: "¿Qué edad tenías?". "Ocho años, mi hermano tenía siete" _¿hermano?_ Ella no sabía que tuviese ningún hermano, pero no lo interrumpió, sabía que le estaba costando soltarse. "Estábamos jugando en el sala, bastante más pequeña que esta…" y continuó narrandole aquella noche en que su vida se quebró mientras unos hombres armados entraban y disparaban a sangre fría, a todos y cada uno de ellos: primero su hermano, luego él, después su madre y aún podía recordar el llanto desgarrado de su padre. Susanna, impactada, percibía todavía el horror del niño que se lo estaba relatando, mientras Frank, con aparente distanciamiento, le dibujaba en el aire la escena, seguramente mil veces revivida."Sólo querían sembrar el miedo e impedir que alguien más como mi padre quisiera salir del negocio. Y probablemente lo consiguieron" y se rió entre dientes "Lo que no consiguieron fue matarme, aunque seguro que me dieron por muerto y tampoco daban un duro por mí en el hospital. Sólo Maria me acompañó siempre. Incluso cuando estaba en el orfanato, ella venía a verme casi a diario". Susanna ahora comprendía todo el alcance de su relación con Jonas y cómo había seguido viéndolo tras aquel día. Rebobinando y encajando mentalmente las piezas le preguntó: "¿Por qué no me has contado nada antes?" "Es difícil. No será por que no me venga a la mente, pero la muerte es un asunto delicado. No es un gran tema de conversación y la gente no siempre quiere hablar de ella." La miró fijamente. Ella tuvo que apartar la vista, nerviosa, entendía demasiado bien lo que decía. Él pudo percibirlo, así que instintivamente puso la mano sobre la de ella, y cuando notó que ella suspiraba aguantando su propia angustia tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque las lágrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

* * *

_He escogido la versión que hace Gary Moore de Don´t let me be misunderstood porque creo que se parce más al registro de voz de Hendrik Duryn, aunque obviamente la canción debería tocarla con otro tempo y dejando los falsetes hevitrones ;)_


	7. Chapt 6: Con los nervios a flor de piel

"Toca cambio de turno" dijo Frank. "Pero tú no has dormido nada". "Tú tampoco. Échate, por lo menos así duerme alguien". Ella le pasó las puntas de los dedos suavemente por el hombro, "Si te entra el sueño, me despiertas, vale?". "Claro".

Se fue hacia el sofá pensando que quizá ella tampoco conseguiría dormir. No dejaban de venírsele a la cabeza los momentos en que a lo largo del día Frank le había parecido taciturno, o mismo agobiado. Mil pensamientos distintos le golpeaban la cabeza. Era incapaz de imaginar todo lo que podía haber vivido a lo largo de su vida. No entendía como ella nunca se había dado cuenta, cuando algunos detalles ahora le parecían tan obvios, como aquella vez en que casi enloquece por un asalto a una gasolinera. Ahora entendía que no hacía más que revivir los momentos que él ya antes había pasado y de ahí esa reacción, que en aquel momento ella calificara de desmedida y ahora le parecía incluso contenida.

Así que eso era lo que conocía Clara de su pasado y ella no. Miraba para Frank y pensaba que quizá ella a veces no le daba mucho espacio para hablar, pero aún así sentía más que rabia, una desazón muy grande por no haberlo sabido hasta ahora. Infantilmente deseaba echarle la culpa a Clara. Le parecía también que había juzgado muy duramente a Frank. Tenía que aprender a mirarlo con otros ojos. Ella sabía que no tenía más familia que Maria, pero nunca se imaginó que pudiera haber pasado por todo aquello. Suspiraba y le parecía que nunca se iba a dormir. El nudo en el estómago no se le iba y sentía una extraña niebla en la cabeza... no era capaz de sacarse la imagen de Frank narrando aquella terrorífica historia. Le entraban unas ganas absurdas de llorar y se giró hacia el respaldo del sofá para que él no pudiera ver las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. Sabía que era inútil llorar por lo ya pasado, e intentó concentrarse en algo plácido que le permitiese descansar, y se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar a Frank cantándole aquella canción… _baby … do you undesrtand me now? _…_Claro que ahora te entiendo_, pensó.

* * *

Frank vigilaba concentrado cuando la manta de Susanna se escurrió hacia el suelo. Se acercó para colocársela de nuevo y sonrió al verla durmiendo tan relajada, en paz, como una niña. En cambio a veces por el día la veía demasiado tensa, poniendo siempre todo su empeño en contener sus emociones. Sin pensarlo le pasó una mano por el pelo, pero tuvo miedo de que se despertara y al momento se levantó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana, con la sensación del tacto de su pelo cosquilleando todavía en la mano.

* * *

Le daba pena no poder dejarla dormir, así que le acercó el café con leche para que le llegase primero el aroma y la fuese trayendo poco a poco a este mundo. Ella se movió y empezó a desperezarse. Lo primero que vio fue la mano de Frank con el café, y después sus pequeños ojos verdeazulados con las pestañas reflejando los primeros rayos de luz. Sintió una agradable sensación al notar cómo alguien estaba tan pendiente de ella.

Miró la hora, "Ya pasan de las seis" observó. "Te dejé dormir un poco más, mientras hacíamos el café". Se incorporó para ver el fondo de la sala y allí estaba Hans junto con Clara. Sus caras traslucían lo poco que debían haber dormido y se les observaba ya nerviosos. Se volvió a su compañero, tenso y vigilando de nuevo hacia fuera. Suspiró y pensó _bueno, llegó la hora_.

Prepararon a los niños. Susanna se marchó con ellos y Clara en el Tourán azul metalizado que usaba siempre para llevar a los niños al colegio. Detrás, en la distancia los seguía Tilo.

Walter no se separó de la oscura furgoneta de Hans hasta las oficinas y esperó fuera a una distancia prudente. Una vez dentro del edificio Frank salió detrás de Hans hacia el despacho. Pronto llegaría el camión para dejar la mercancía y aparecerían sus compañeros para interceptar la mercancía y controlar a quien la transportaba. Frank tenía los nervios a flor de piel y Hans sudaba mientras se movían por la oficina compulsivamente. El policía pensaba que no había tenido mucho tiempo para conocer al marido de Clara, no sabía cómo reaccionaria si algo se salía del guión. "Normalmente uno conoce al novio de la ex tomando unas cañas", le soltó. Hans estalló en un conjunto de risitas nerviosas que sólo consiguieron desesperar a Frank, pero sorprendentemente el marido le contestó "O en una pelea". Rápido, se apuró a puntualizar: "No porque me quiera pelear contigo ni nada, je, je". El humor del policía empeoraba por momentos. Pensaba que Hans iba a ser un estorbo.

Lejos, Susanna ayudaba a Clara en la tarea de ubicarse y acomodar a los niños. La ex de Frank parecía tener muy claro cómo quería todo y sin imponerse iba dirigiendo con naturalidad el orden de las cosas, pero eso, en vez de facilitarle su labor, se la complicaba porque la ponía más nerviosa a cada minuto. Notaba como ya no era capaz de atender y concentrarse. Por suerte los niños pronto comenzaron a jugar por el apartahotel convirtiendo el hueco de una estantería en su cuartel general. Clara parecía disfrutar observándolos y Susanna no dejaba de preguntarse cómo demonios hacía para parecer tan tranquila.

En cambio Hans, con la cara húmeda del sudor, le preguntó a su compañero "Una vez que llegue el camión… ¿tardará mucho la policía en entrar?" Frank miró hacia el techo, pensando _por favor, que no continúe con este tipo de preguntas_, a la par que le respondía "No mucho".

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Frank y tú sois compañeros?" La pregunta le cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. No quería sacar ese tema. "Hace un par de años ¿Y tú hace mucho que abriste la academia de baile?" Clara se rió ante tan perceptible cambio de tema "Pues ya llevo casi diez años. Mira, que no te moleste si te pregunto por Frank" quiso aclarar, "sólo me preocupo por él". _Pues por eso_, pensó ella, pero no le contestó nada, sólo le sonrió forzadamente y se puso a rebuscar entre las cosas de la cocina. "¿Buscas algo?" "Una infusión, un té o algo así". "Té nunca tomo, pero tengo aquí melisa". Susanna cogió la bolsa entre las manos y suspiró resignada.

Por fin la espera terminaba. El camión entraba en la nave y tendrían que salirle al encuentro. El primero era Hans, que ya no parecía sudar y caminaba medio saltarín. Frank lo seguía intentando averiguar cuántos hombres iban dentro, con el cuerpo preparado para prevenir cualquier movimiento futuro. El conductor saludó y bajó por la escalera hasta el suelo. Frank apuró un poco el paso para quedar más cerca suya cuando entrasen los demás. De repente el sonido de la puerta metálica chocando los avisó de que era el momento. Una decena de policías se desplegaba por el almacén al grito de "¡Alto!" mientras Frank se llevaba la mano a la identificación que tenía en el bolsillo de la cazadora y Hans se quedaba petrificado. El conductor, en cambio, echó a correr hacia la puerta lateral, pero al momento Hans empujó una transpaleta enganchándole el zapato de tal manera que cayó al suelo probablemente con el tobillo roto o esguinzado. Frank se le quedó mirando un segundo, un poco sorprendido. Cuando llegó hasta el conductor se dio cuenta de que, para variar, no tenía esposas (_¡mierda! Susanna!_), pero al momento la mano de Hans le ofrecía precinto de embalar. Ambos se miraron riendo.

"Peor hubiera sido no tener más que manzanilla" y Susanna no pudo evitar sonreír con la ocurrencia de Clara. Estaba preparando la melisa para las dos. "Es inútil disimular que estoy nerviosa. No sé cuando terminará esto", confesó la ex de Frank. Instintivamente miró el reloj, como si eso hiciera que todo transcurriese antes, y se rió de su gesto. "Si quieres puedes ayudarme a revisar estos papeles", le dijo Susanna abriendo la carpeta de Frank y tendiéndole algunas hojas. Ella la miró agradecida y las extendió sobre la mesa.

Sentado en el asiento del viejo camión con loneta Frank se estaba abrochando la camisa sobre el chaleco antibalas al tiempo que hablaba con el trajeado jefe de la operación. "Vale inspector Rohmer, tendré la radio en el canal 8". "Nosotros estaremos escuchando aquí" dijo el superior, señalando un maletín abierto con una emisora "y cuando llegue a los puntos de control nuestros compañeros también le estarán recibiendo por el mismo canal para coordinar las fuerzas". Tras ellos se veía como la policía comprobaba la mercancía de carga del nuevo camión de reparto. Entre las cajas normales de refrescos iban otras dispuestas con una caleta bajo los cuellos de las falsas botellas. Fueron numerando y apuntando las que transportaban hachís y cocaína. Al fondo resultaban detenidos e interrogados los conductores y empleados que manipulaban la mercancía, incluido Hans, de quien no tenían información.

Entre los papeles de Frank se veía el oscuro pelo de Clara y sus manos pequeñas pero huesudas. Susanna estaba inmersa en la lectura de todo aquello, pero su compañera parecía moverlos pensativa "¿Y porqué estáis tan seguros de que el soplón no es uno de vuestros jefes?" La policía le contestó sin prestar mucha atención "Es muy improbable". Sin embargo la ex no parecía convencida, quizá ayudada por el caos de las anotaciones de Frank. "Mira, aquí tiene un esquema de una jerarquía perfecta lleno de posibles nombres: un jefe sobornado en la policía de fronteras, otro superior de la policía criminal y algún subalterno infiltrado" Sorprendida Susanna cogió el papel y empezó a pensar si no sería posible que… "Andrea, búscame por favor si el inspector Rohmer puede tener algo que ver con la policía de antidroga". "No," le respondió la secretaria, "aquí no aparece ninguna vinculación". "¿Y con alguno de nuestros sospechosos, o yo qué sé… con la academia de policía?" "Forma parte del jurado de la academia de policía". El corazón de Susanna se paró, pero cerró los ojos e intentó decirse así misma que eso no implicaba nada. "¿Puedes mirarme si tiene algo que ver con Gerolf Maurer o con los hermanos Kraus?" "Busco y te llamo". Colgó y pensó que quizá era mejor cubrir a Frank, Tilo estaría abajo, no tendría porqué haber problemas.


	8. Chapt 7: Todo se complica

Sabía que funcionar en base a un pálpito era algo más propio de su compañero que de ella. Quizá el bucear en sus papeles le había contagiado la forma de proceder, se río de sí misma. Pero el caso es que ya estaba en el coche camino del primer punto de control y llamándolo por teléfono "¿Sí?" "¿Has visto algo raro hoy?" "¿Te vale el pillar un fugitivo con una transpaleta?" "Frank, y si el inspector Rohmer tuviese algún interés a mayores del puramente policial?" "Sabía que no te iba a valer… ¿Qué pasa con Rohmer?" "Pues que no lo hemos investigado antes de comenzar la operación". Frank se puso a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el volante "Bueno, no sé. No se inmutó por que no hubiese armas y tampoco ha querido sustituir la mercancía, pero si quisiera sustraerla lo mejor era llevársela en otro camión, menos vigilado, no?" "A menos que sea más fácil robar el camión que tu llevas que el furgón blindado de la policía" "Bueno, claro. Esta es una de esas míticas chatarras con lona llena de refrescos… aquí no hay medidas de seguridad". Susanna sonreía imaginándoselo desesperado conduciendo _la chatarra_ cuando empezó a escuchar voces de fondo de su compañero "¿Qué pasa, Frank?" "Mierda, la emisora no funciona" "Vale, voy a llamar a Engelhart. Te llamo después".

Sin embargo no necesitó hacerlo, porque al colgar ya estaba recibiendo una llamada de Andrea: "¿Susanna? Tengo malas noticias: el apellido de soltera de la mujer de Rohmer es Kraus. Los hermanos Kraus son primos suyos. La jefa ya está al tanto y están mandando otro equipo para allí" "¿Para dónde?" "Para el almacén de refrescos y para los puntos de control". "¡Es el camión lo que quiere!" "¿Qué?" "Andrea, el camión que conduce Frank lleva la mercancía" Colgó y llamó otra vez a Frank.

Él intentó coger el teléfono, pero al descolgar se le escurrió por debajo del asiento. Intentaba agarrarlo pero no llegaba. Sólo conseguía escuchar a lo lejos "¿Frank?... Frank?". "Mierda de trasto" murmuró. Se incorporó en el asiento justo a tiempo para ver una furgoneta extrañamente colocada en lo alto de una loma que flanqueaba la autopista. _Ahí están_, pensó, y miró a su alrededor valorando la situación. No era lógico que quisieran cargarse el camión porque después no podrían llevarse fácilmente la droga, así que lo normal era que quisieran pararlo, pero no veía dónde podían querer hacerlo: el desvío más cercano acababa de pasarlo, no había obras, ni cortes… _¿Cómo demonios…?_

De repente escuchó un c_lick_ metálico detrás suya. Sintió la dura y fría sensación de un arma contra su cabeza. En el momento se le congeló la sangre, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir bruscamente la puerta del camión, y el asaltante se quedó colgado por la parte de fuera intentando mantener el equilibrio. Quiso darle una patada sobre la mano agarrada en la ventanilla, pero lo único que consiguió fue girar el camión. Y eso le dio una idea…

Susanna había visto de lejos como un motorista corpulento saltaba al camión de los refrescos y cuando lo estaba alcanzando notó como daba primero un bandazo y después un giro más fuerte hacia fuera de la autopista. El vehículo salió disparado y al chocar con las barreras de fuera comenzó a desequilibrarse hasta terminar resbalando sobre un lateral mientras la lona y los refrescos se desprendían de él. "¡Frank!" se le escapó, mientras paraba su mercedes junto al accidente. Salió cerrando la puerta y escuchando como llegaban los primeros coches patrulla al lugar, pero no miró, sólo corría hacia la cabina. "Frank!" Comenzó a asustarse al ver que no respondía. Al girar hacia la parte superior de la cabina pudo ver su brazo. "Frank" Puso sus dedos sobre el pulso de la muñeca y desde allí consiguió ver que estaba bajo los hierros del techo. Parecía inconsciente, pero notaba su pulso. Se incorporó buscando a los paramédicos: "¡Necesito una ambulancia!".

* * *

Ya en el hospital estaba nerviosa. Intentaba calmarse y respirar hondo, pero no era capaz atreverse a pensar lo que podía tener Frank, como si el hacerlo invocase a la mala suerte. Cuando el médico se acercó a ella, contuvo la respiración. "Puede tranquilizarse, todo va bien. Tiene un par de costillas rotas. Muchos golpes y cortes, pero nada que no se cure en unos días. Quizá le cueste un poco moverse hoy y mañana. Le dolerá respirar y toser. No mucho más" y con una sonrisa y una palmadita en el hombro siguió su camino. Ella ni siquiera se alegró, ni se tranquilizó. Se sentía mareada. Pero se fue hasta la puerta de la habitación y entró.

Tumbado en esa cama, rodeado del luminoso pero tétrico blanco del hospital, parecía más pálido que nunca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara llena de cortes y rasguños, al igual que en los brazos. Se acercó y sin dudar le agarro la mano, que le pareció más grande y más inerte que nunca. El contraste le puso un nudo en la garganta y no pudo contener un suspiro.

Frank abrió un poco los ojos "Hey…", bajito, con pocas fuerzas. "Hola" le respondió ella pasándole el dorso de sus dedos por la mejilla. "¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó suave. Él respondió con voz ronca: "Más o menos como si me hubiese caído un camión encima", Susanna se rió, parecía recuperarse, "Pues dicen por ahí que estás mucho mejor que el camión". "Es que era una chatarra. Hay que decirle a Hans que lo cambie". Ya veía que su compañero no había perdido el humor, "Me parece que no queda nada que cambiar". Frank torció el gesto y se movió, pero al momento su cuerpo saltó como con un resorte. Cerró los ojos, quiso respirar profundamente y le volvió a ocurrir. Se llevó una mano a las costillas, pero la otra la seguía teniendo agarrada a la de Susanna, que le hizo una leve caricia. "Me han dicho que tienes alguna costilla rota". "Sí, ya lo noto" resopló. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de respirar despacio.

De pronto abrió de nuevo los ojos "¿Cogisteis a aquel tipo?". "No ¿Lo llegaste a ver?". "Lo llegué a tener entre las manos, pero me cayó un camión encima". Susanna sonrió y le puso cariñosa la otra mano sobre la que ya tenía agarrada; tenía la sensación de que sus bromas sólo pretendían tranquilizarla. "Pediré que vengan los retratistas y se lo describes". Frank levantó las cejas con aire de disgusto, "No, por dios, no aguanto a esos tipos. _¿Tiene los ojos pequeños o grandes?_ (puso un tonillo ridículo). Yo qué sé de qué tamaño son los ojos pequeños y cuándo coño empiezan a ser grandes!" Paró porque las costillas le daban latigazos de advertencia. "Frank, tienes que tener un poco de paciencia… Sólo lo has visto tú, cuando yo lo vi estaba demasiado lejos". "Tú tráeme papel y boli, y así todo arreglado" Susanna suspiró pensando _cabezota_, pero rebuscó en su bolso. "Toma" y le tendió una libreta junto con su bolígrafo. "Súbeme la cama, por favor", pero mientras ella la subía Frank aguantaba los pinchazos, el dolor y el mareo. Cuando hubo terminado, su aspecto era peor que cuando estaba tumbado. "¿Estás bien?" Él asintió levemente, pero era obvio que mentía. Susanna se enfadó por un momento, aunque no dijo nada, pero Frank lo advirtió y sonrió para sí. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Cogió el bolígrafo y… "¡¿Tiene tu nombre grabado?!" Ella se rió "Sí, bien lo ves" y percibió como él movía levemente la cabeza hacia los lados. Sí, todo parecía de vuelta a la normalidad.

Frank se puso a garabatear en las hojas de la libreta y Susanna pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo no iba a valer para nada. Pero lo dejaba hacer, ya llamaría después a alguien que hiciese el retrato robot. Cuando terminó se la devolvió diciendo "Vi a otro tipo al lado de una furgoneta sospechosa, una Camper negra. Si después no andaba por allí, yo lo buscaría. Pudieron haber escapado juntos". "Sí, vi salir de allí una furgoneta así, pero no conseguí ver ni siquiera el número de matrícula" "No importa, está todo ahí", señaló. Y Susanna bajó los ojos hacia la libreta. Cuando la abrió se quedó más que sorprendida, impresionada. No sólo estaba el número de matrícula. Había varios dibujos de diferentes tamaños del hombre que había saltado al camión y uno bastante nítido del de la furgoneta. "Frank, no sabía que dibujabas". "Bueno, seguro que tú también dibujas". "Yo ni siquiera consigo que una caja parezca una caja. Pero tú _sabes_ dibujar", dijo recalcando, pero Frank la ignoró "Será mejor que hagas algo con eso". Susanna se levantó, "Sí, será mejor. Vuelvo ahora" y se marchó hacia la recepción mirando y remirando las hojas.

Nada más terminar de enviar los retratos y apuntes de Frank por el fax recibió una llamada de Engelhardt. "¿Qué es esto que nos mandas?" "Retratos robot del asaltante al camión y de un sospechoso que estaba en el lugar del accidente"."¿Pero quién ha hecho esos retratos?" Susanna percibió el tono alterado de su jefa, así que le respondió "Ha sido Frank ¿Qué ocurre?" "Ocurre que uno de los retratados es igual que un superior de la Policía de Fronteras con el que acabo de hablar". A Susanna se le vino la imagen de aquel esquema de una hipotética estructura perfecta, "Pues jefa, Frank no se lo ha podido inventar por casualidad. Ya ha visto todos los detalles que ha dibujado. Es imposible". "Pero tú crees que sus dibujos son fiables?" "Totalmente" y justo al decirlo vio pasar por delante de sus narices la proyección dinámica y tridimensional del retrato que Frank le había hecho al asaltante del camión. "Perdón, en seguida llamo", dijo colgando el teléfono mientras comenzaba a seguir a aquel hombre y se llevaba su mano derecha a la empuñadura del arma que tenía en la cartuchera, bajo la chaqueta.

Lo vio detenerse delante de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Frank, así que quitó el seguro de su negra y compacta Heckler & Koch mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta colocarse justo detrás de él. Según abrió la puerta, Susanna, con un rápido y certero movimiento, encañonó el arma contra su cabeza. El hombre automáticamente levantó las manos. "Al suelo". Se fue agachando poco a poco hasta tumbarse, pero en cuanto Susanna movió su pistola para poder colocarle las esposas, aprovechó para cerrar la puerta, golpeándola con la manilla en la cabeza. Se deslizó e incorporó rápidamente escapando hacia la ventana. "¡Quieto!" Gritó Susanna apuntando hacia las piernas mientras corría detrás de él; pero no podía disparar, todavía no había visto ningún arma. Frank intentó levantarse, aunque lo único que consiguió fue tropezar con la mesilla y golpearse contra la otra cama. Su compañera se giró un instante y le dijo "¡Y tú también quieto!", al tiempo que el asaltante se fugaba ágilmente por la ventana a pesar de su gran tamaño. Ella empezó de nuevo a correr y desapareció detrás de él.


	9. Chapt 8: Ich will mein Leben zurck

Engelhardt había puesto a Bonrath como compañero provisional de Susanna, así que iba vestido de paisano en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella conducía hasta la casa del menor de los hermanos Kraus.

"La verdad es que a mí me parecía buen chaval" decía Dieter, al tiempo que su nueva compañera le echaba una mirada de _pues te has equivocado_. Llegaron hasta la puerta y prepararon sus armas antes de llamar. Nadie respondía, así que procedieron a abrir la puerta. Tenían una orden de registro, ya que las patrullas de apoyo de su brigada habían conseguido detener a Thomas Kraus tras un intento de fuga, y ahora estaba bajo arresto. Aunque no soltaba prenda. Su hermano Peter y el inspector Rohmer estaban desaparecidos. Tampoco se sabía nada de Gerolf Maurer, ni de los asaltantes de la autopista. La operación empezaba a parecer un desastre. Tenían la mercancía, pero eso de poco les servía. Ojalá encontrasen dentro algo que les abriera el camino. Atravesaron por turnos el pasillo, miraron la cocina, el baño y al llegar a la sala se encontraron con el cadáver del mayor de los Kraus con la cabeza ensangrentada sobre la mesa. Se miraron y tras verificar que no había nadie más en la casa, se acercaron al cadáver. "¿Suicidio?" "No parece" aseveró ella, "No está el arma, y es un poco raro hacerlo con la mano izquierda si estaba resolviendo el crucigrama con la derecha". Suspiró y miró hacia la pared, guardando su arma para sacar después el móvil del bolsillo. A cada paso que daban el caso se complicaba más. "¿Andrea? Tenemos malas noticias…" Se alejó hablando, mientras Bonrath curioseaba parte del periódico con un pañuelo en la mano "No estaba haciendo un crucigrama" Susanna se acercó y vio como su compañero le señalaba un número de teléfono escrito en la esquina de la página.

* * *

De vuelta a las oficinas de la brigada Susanna se paró con Andrea. "¿Has localizado el número de teléfono?" "Era de prepago y no hay registro, pero hemos localizado el último repetidor al que estuvo conectado, en las afueras. Todavía no sabemos nada más". La secretaria vio como se incorporaba y miraba inquieta hacia lo lejos, más allá de la ventana,... sonrió intuyendo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza: "Tranquila, Frank está bien. He hablado con él y ya está en casa, con Maria. Además hay un par de policías vigilando, aunque no es normal que vuelvan a intentarlo". "Lo sé, lo sé; ahora que ya conocemos sus rostros, no tiene sentido". "Claro, venga, ¿tomas un café o un té?" "Cualquier cosa menos melisa". Andrea no entendió el comentario, pero tampoco le preguntó. Pensó que hoy no estaba siendo un buen día para ella.

Estaban llegando a la salita del café cuando sonó el teléfono de la mesa de secretaría y volvió para descolgar "¿Diga?"…"Espere un momento" Y tapó el auricular con su cuerpo, "Susanna, han encontrado la furgoneta en el cuadrante del repetidor del móvil" y se volvió a poner al aparato "¿Qué? Vale. Entendido. Ahora sale una patrulla para allá". Colgó. "En la furgoneta han encontrado placas de matrículas y una lona para un camión. Y aún hay más… Ehhh… Hay dos cadáveres: Rohmer y Gerolf Maurer".

* * *

"Tres cadáveres, un accidente, Frank herido, dos sospechosos desaparecidos..." Regresando ya del lugar en donde habían encontrado la furgoneta a Susanna se le venía continuamente a la cabeza el estribillo de aquella canción: _Guten Tag, guten Tag ich will mein Leben zurck…_ (_Buenos días, buenos días, quiero mi vida de vuelta_)*. Dieter al escucharla con ese tarareo le dijo "Hay días mejores, no?" Susanna suspiró "Y aún queda mucho por delante…" No se la veía muy optimista.

Aparcó bruscamente el coche en la central y esperó a Bonrath para entrar. "Yo tampoco llevo un buen día, sabes?" Le dijo él. Ella lo miró sinun ápice de buen humor, pero no le respondió nada, así que él siguió hablando solo: "En el fondo echo de menos a Horste. Te parecerá una incongruencia, porque ayer mismo estaba hablando pestes de él, pero justo hoy que ya no está en mi casa tampoco lo tengo de compañero... y hasta se me hace raro no poder oírlo hablar de comida" Ella se rió con el comentario, así que él continuó: "Y de hecho tendremos que ir a comer dentro de poco, no?" "Lo siento, Dieter, no tengo hambre. Ve tú". Y él contestó ilusionado: "Entonces puedo quedar con Horste". "Claro". Bonrath se fue todo contento hacia su compañero habitual, mientras Susanna entraba en su despacho.

Nada más ver la mesa de Frank sintió un nudo en el estómago. Estaba siendo un día horrible; el llegar y ver su mesa vacía le daban ganas de echarse a llorar. Normalmente cuando se sentía mal por algo se concentraba en el trabajo y así conseguía olvidar lo que fuera, pero ahora mismo su trabajo era lo último que le podía ayudar. Demasiados enigmas, demasiados planes desbaratados y demasiadas teorías truncadas. No conseguía encontrarle sentido a aquellas muertes, y el accidente de Frank ya no encajaba como al principio ¿En qué se había equivocado? Se sentó en la silla de Frank y comenzó a ordenar su mesa para alejar un poco aquello de su mente, pero se acordó de lo que le había dicho su compañero: _no eres capaz de adaptarte a mi orden_. Resopló y dejó de nuevo los papeles sobre el escritorio. Al hacerlo vio la esquina de una hoja que sobresalía un poco de entre las carpetas de su derecha, parecía un dibujo y tiró un poco para verlo mejor. Se quedó parada. Sí, era un dibujo a medio acabar, pero aquel parecía su propio perfil! Se sintió violenta y quiso colocar de nuevo la hoja donde estaba, pero al levantar las carpetas de arriba vio que era el fax que le había mandado a Tilo. Junto a la foto de una Clara más joven estaba un retrato de Hans con un trazado similar al que había usado para retratar a los sospechosos: muy particular, con líneas cortas y largas, superpuestas, dubitativas, pero efectivas. Desde luego había demasiadas cosas que no conocía de su compañero. Parecía haber llevado una vida a parte, sin su conocimiento. Y de repente se dio cuenta: ¡Claro! Tenía que ser eso: un doble juego! O bien eran dos bandos que no se conocían o bien parte de un bando quería hacer un juego aparte.

Se levantó como con un resorte y pidió permiso para interrogar a Thomas Kraus. Quizá ahora que sabía que su hermano y Rohmer estaban muertos fuese más colaborador. Cuando estuvo delante comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre Schwarz, el inspector jefe de la Policía de Fronteras que estaba en el accidente. El detenido no decía nada, así que para observar su reacción le soltó de farol: "Puede que tu único problema no sea ser un poli en la cárcel ¿Has pensado en lo poco que le va a gustar a cierta gente saber que estabas con Schwarz?". Thomas no contestó, pero su mirada le dio a Susanna la respuesta que necesitaba. Continuó por el mismo camino: "Sabemos que Rohmer os metió a tí y a tu hermano en el cuerpo de policía. Sabemos también que planeabais formar vuestra propia ruta de entrada. Vuestro jefe tenía un papel en su chaqueta con un esquema de una estructura perfecta para introducir cualquier mercancía de contrabando". "Estúpido cerdo avaricioso", murmuró. "Será mejor que nos ayudes, y a lo mejor conseguimos un trato de favor para ti". Susanna no sabía si eso era posible, y Thomas como policía también podría dudarlo, pero lo intentó igualmente: "Sólo tienes que decirnos cómo localizar a Schwarz. A peor ya no puedes ir, pero si colaboras al menos tienes una posibilidad". Él bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Tráeme un boli".

Susanna no conducía tranquila de camino al sótano que les había indicado el menor de los Kraus. Tenía la horrible sensación de que todavía no había cambiado su suerte. Bonrath en cambio iba más hablador que nunca: "No es que no me guste trabajar contigo, pero es que estoy acostumbrado a estar con Herzberger todo el día, y más después de este tiempo que ha pasado en mi casa. La verdad es que es un gran apoyo, para mí es como parte de mi familia. Y trabajar sin él se me hace difícil. No te haces a la idea de lo que me pesa las veces que he discutido con él. Si te pudieras imaginar lo culpable que me siento hoy, justo cuando ni siquiera hago el turno con él". Calló al oír un suspiro de Susanna y se dio cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata: "Claro. Tú tampoco tienes hoy tu compañero… Yo no quería…" "No pasa nada". "Lo siento, de veras", ella le hizo un gesto para que lo dejase. "Perdona" y se giró para mirar por la ventanilla deseando tener el don de la invisibilidad al tiempo que ella resoplaba.

Bajaron del coche y por segunda vez en el día tuvieron que forzar la cerradura. Entraron por turnos en el espacioso lugar y Susanna iba a abrir la puerta que le quedaba a su izquierda cuando al acercar la mano sintió el calor que emanaba de la madera. Llamó la atención de Bonrath y ambos pudieron escuchar el crepitar. Comenzaba a ser patente el penetrante olor a plástico quemado. Ella localizó un extintor y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Dieter la abrió con una larga barra metálica y la deflagración los hizo echarse hacia atrás por el calor.

"Ich will mein Leben zurck" (_= Quiero mi vida de vuelta_) fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle a su compañero.

* * *

Una Susanna con nueva ropa recién puesta y el pelo todavía húmedo, peinado hacia atrás, llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Frank con una pequeña caja en la mano. Le abrió Maria; alegre y amable la hizo pasar mientras le cogía la chaqueta y se la colocaba doblada sobre una silla.

Esperaba encontrarse a su compañero echado en cama, incluso durmiendo, pero en vez de eso la estampa que se encontró fue la de un par de amigos sentados con él en el sofá bebiendo una botella de Black Bush.

"Es el momento de emigrar" dijo el más delgado poniéndose en pie. "Bueno, antes os presento, que seguro que tiene ganas de conoceros: Susanna, estos son Tilo (_señaló al delgaducho_) y Walter (_dijo por el más bajo_)". Ella les dio la mano, pero los otros, esquivos, en seguida se escurrieron hacia la puerta. "Hey, gracias por la botella!" "De nada, tío. Mañana nos vemos".

Susanna no atendió. Se dirigía con rapidez hacia la ventana, un poco alterada, y al llegar corrió las cortinas. "¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Cómo tienes las cortinas abiertas con semejante ventanal?¿Quieres que te disparen?" "Mala hierba nunca muere". Se quedó parada ante la repetición en los labios de Frank de la misma frase que ayer había dicho ella. Sabía que no era casual. Se sentó despacio en el asiento de al lado y dijo "¿Sabes? Hoy por un par de veces llegué a pensar que quizá no eras tan mala hierba". Le puso su mano sobre la rodilla y él se la cogió."Bah! No te preocupes. Ahora no van a volver a por mí". Susanna lo miró y con los labios temblando dejó salir un suspiro contenido "eh, tranqui… qué te pasa?" "Lo siento Frank, en parte es por mi culpa" "¿Por tu culpa?" "Sí, yo tenía que haber investigado a Rohmer y así esto no hubiera pasado. Tenía que haberlo supuesto" dijo conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia. "Shhh, no, para nada. Eso también lo tendría que haber hecho yo", "Pero tú nunca te paras a verificar esas cosas". "Ya, bueno, puede ser, pero en cualquier caso la idea de sacar el camión de la calzada fue mía". "¡¿Qué?!" Frank pensó _mierda, ya la lié._ "¿Qué has hecho qué?! Por dios, cómo se te ocurre?!" "Bueno, tenía un arma apuntándome y pocas opciones. Esa me pareció la menos mala". Ella intentó respirar y contenerse, llevaba muy mal día y se sentía demasiado susceptible. "No sé como siempre consigues enfadarme de esta manera", pero terminó la frase haciéndole una cariñosa caricia en la mejilla. Frank se quiso mover hacia ella, pero sólo consiguió dar un respingo. Ella le echó instintivamente las manos al cuerpo, como para aliviar el daño, y al levantar la mirada se encontró muy cerca de sus ojos, de su cara, casi pudo adivinar su tacto durante unos instantes eternos que se eclipsaron con el ruido de las ollas que Maria estaba cogiendo en la cocina. Susanna se enderezó, pero antes de incorporarse por completo, dudó un momento y le apartó el mechón de su flequillo. Casi sin pensarlo, impulsivamente depositó un beso al borde de su frente, justo en el nacimiento del pelo. Frank todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quiso retenerla, pero ella suavemente se escabulló.

"Casi me olvido" dijo cogiendo la caja que había dejado cerca de la ventana: "Esto es de parte de la jefa". "¿Qué es?", preguntó sorprendido, pero al abrirla en seguida vio la carcasa de un móvil y se empezó a reír llevándose la mano a las costillas. "Dice que lo cuides más que a tus coches patrulla". Frank empezó a sacar las piezas y pensó con tristeza _buen entretenimiento para olvidar_.

"¿No te habrás tomado esto?" le preguntó Susanna cogiendo la botella. _Buf, ya empezamos_, "Tranquila, por ahora no", respondió con mal tono y aguantando los pinchazos, "Tampoco me hubiera dejado Maria. Es una pequeña tradición con mis amigos, vale?". Ella dejó el whisky en la mesa y se quedó mirando al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa al final con Schwarz?¿Hay alguna pista nueva?", le preguntó dando ya por perdida cualquier oportunidad de volver a estar como antes. "No mucho. El incendio debió borrar todas sus huellas. Sólo tenemos suposiciones. De entrada parece que Rohmer y los hermanos Kraus les estaban haciendo chantaje a Schwarz y Gerolf Maurer. Hemos encontrado en la casa de Thomas unas fotos de ambos muy comprometedoras y parece que la idea era conseguir una ruta de entrada y salida perfecta, quizá para conseguir mover ellos mismos la mercancía. Pero con nuestra operación probablemente Schwarz quiso aprovechar para colgarles el muerto a Rohmer y así deshacer el trato. No sé en qué momento se torció todo y mataron a Peter y después a Rohmer. Gerolf fue disparado con el arma de Rohmer. Quisiera coger ya a Schwarz y a su hombre para terminar con todo esto. He visto demasiadas muertes por hoy". Susanna parecía desanimada y cansada. Su compañero le preguntó, un poco para sacarle esas imágenes de la cabeza: "¿Y la empresa de Hans?" "Parece limpia, demasiado. Sólo hemos podido detener a los encargados del almacén, que no sueltan prenda, y estamos todavía investigando la ruta de entrega". Su cara al terminar seguía delatando su bajo estado de ánimo. A Frank le hubiera gustado agarrarle la mano, pero no se decidía. O quizá estaría mejor abrazarla, pero las costillas... Bueno, quizá podía...

El sonido del timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. Volvió a ser Maria la que abrió diligentemente la puerta,... y apareció Clara. Susanna sólo pensó que verdaderamente ese no estaba siendo su día.

* * *

Maria ultimaba la cena para todos mientras charloteaba con ellos, sentados ya a la mesa. "Pero niña. Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes", decía por Susanna, "cómo se te ocurre estar sin comer! Y a estas horas! No ves que necesitas energía con ese trabajo que tenéis. En España cenarán a estas horas porque son muy raros". Frank parecía divertirse mucho mirando para la cara de su compañera mientras Clara se levantaba a cotillear por las estanterías, con una sonrisa. "Geraldo Azevedo! Aún tienes el cassette" "Y aún a veces lo pongo". Clara fue hasta el aparato de música y puso la cinta. Empezaron a escucharse las primeras notas de la guitarra de _Caravana_ y Clara cantó al tiempo:

_Corra não pare, não pense demais __  
Repare essas velas no cais  
Que a vida cigana  
É caravana  
É pedra de gelo ao sol  
Degelou teus olhos tão sós  
Num mar de água clara**_

Cuando comenzaron a escucharse las voces del coro ella se acercó y alargó su brazo hacia el de Frank con la suavidad suficiente para no lastimarlo al agarrarlo. Jugó a bailar en frente suya, mientras él permanecía sentado. Se reían recordando aquellas veces en que Frank todavía no se atrevía a bailar y Clara bailaba así con él. Pero en un momento los ojos de ella se cruzaron con los de Susanna, brillantes como cuchillos, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber hecho eso. Como quien no quiere la cosa, aprovechando que la música volvía a ser más lenta, fue soltando a su perfecto no-bailarín y volvió a mirar por los muebles.

Durante la cena Maria y Clara monopolizaron la conversación. Sacaron a la luz todas las anécdotas sobre los terribles despistes y meteduras de pata de Frank que se les vinieron a la cabeza, impidiéndole además abrir la boca para justificarse de nada. Susanna mayormente se reía, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy incómoda todavía. No entendía a Clara ni su relación con Frank. No sabía lo que tenía que esperar de ahí. Parecían amigos, pero esos juegos a ella no le entraban en la cabeza y le nublaban el pensamiento lo suficiente como para no poder disfrutar de la conversación. Él se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su compañera, pero como tantas veces, no acertaba a saber lo que era. No le había dado ninguna importancia al baile con Clara, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera haberle molestado.

Se había hecho muy tarde así que al terminar la cena Clara se retiró a su casa, "con mis tres niños", bromeó; aunque en realidad no tenía prisa, no le importaba la hora, más bien buscaba dejarlos un poco más tranquilos. Susanna se ofreció a fregar los platos, para que Maria dejara por un momento de trabajar. Cuando terminó, se giró y pudo verla como revolvía cariñosa el pelo de Frank mientras le daba un abrazo al tiempo que él aprovechaba para darle un beso. A veces le sorprendía ver lo tierno que podía llegar a ser su rudo compañero.

Pensó que era un buen momento para marchar, Frank tendría que descansar. _Bueno, todos deberíamos descansar algo_, y miró el reloj para comprobar lo tarde que era: "Perfecto. Un día asqueroso, menos mal que sólo le quedan 15 minutos", murmuró para sí.

Nada más decirlo la infalible ley de Murphy hizo sonar su móvil: era Engelhardt "¿Sí?" "Buenas noches, Susanna...¿Te gusta París?" "¿Qué?" "La Interpol ha localizado allí a nuestros fugados". "¿Tan pronto?" "Sí, y además nos ruegan colaborar, así que mañana tendrás que volar para allí". "Me parece que mi vida no va a volver tan pronto a ser la de antes…" "¿Qué?" "Nada, es igual, déjalo".

* * *

* La canción se titula _Guten Tag_ del grupo alemán Wir sind Helden.

* * *

_Corre no pares, no pienses de más,_

_Repara esas velas en el muelle_

_Que la vida es gitana_

_Es caravana_

_Es piedra de hielo al sol_

_Derritió tus ojos, tan solos_

_En un mar de agua clara._

* * *

_No temáis... esto no lo dejo así, tengo incluso otros episodios en preparación. Pero por razones de claridad tengo que continuar en otro fanfic, cuando comience ya veréis que el cambio de temática y de estructura pide a gritos otro episodio. Digamos que esto será como los míticos capítulos dobles que tanto usan en Alerta Cobra a principio de temporada ;)_


End file.
